i see it in your eyes
by Gero
Summary: this has a little video game, a little anime, and a few more select peoplethings in it, summery inside. main people showing may act differently then normal, this story is based on an rp created with various people who altered their charicters to possibly
1. Chapter 1

this is a story i started writing... damn near three years ago i believe.i belted a good one out, but i never finisheed it. i went threw ( please exuse spelling errors, i recently lost the use of my left index finger, and working around it is diffucult) and decided to come here just for kickes. i thought about putting it up so here are the first two chapters on fanfics... and well here it is. this story is... a story in a story.

a young boy by the name of kala and his grand father lupus have a strong bond together. every so often this story is retold threw the family. the story is of a young street rat, alak, last of a once proud family. his life is put in danger by another crest and slowly a tale weaves together of curroption, death, hatred, and a certain demi human who cant seem to keep his fingers out of others buessness, i own only my mind and the idea's that spring forth, only a handfull of every one you read of in this tale were created by me, and my friend.

if you like the story please state so, that way i know wheither or not this lost cause has a perpose, thank you and enjoy.

yours truly

gero

Title: I see it in your eyes

Chapter one: Prelude/the story

A small boy sat up in the half darkness of his room; the full moon outside shining threw his half-closed windows. Stuffed animals looked down on him from shelves on the walls, posters every now and then making them known with their bright colors, though seemingly dulled in the silence of the night.

He shivered as a draft caught him; he pulled the blanket around him and looked out of his half-opened door, wondering if any one was near his room. When he didn't see anyone he got up, blanket wrapped around his body, teddy bear held tightly in his hands, and pushed open his door the rest of the way. It led to the upper hallway of the two-story house; the hallway was lit by the moonlight. The window drapes were pulled back and the light reflected off his bright blue hair, giving it a pale tint, almost ghostly looking in this light.

He walked down the hallway slowly, his steps quietly echoed, almost echoing in the silence, amplified in the growing darkness. He turned around a corner and saw the study room door, and the stairs leading to the downstairs.

It was cracked slightly open, and light from the fire that crackled and popped idly inside. He smiled and pushed open the door. And old man dressed in a dark robe and a small jump suite style pajama was looking in the fire.

"what are you doing Grand pa?" the boy asked as he let the blanket fall, he glanced around the room, his inquisitive mind finding anything that took his fancy, before passing his gave onward to what ever else he could see. A grand styled clock stood on the mantle of the fire, ticking out its timely call as the night wore on. The clock said only nine thirty, but it was way past the boy's bedtime.

" Kala what are you doing up? Its much to late for someone as young as you to be up." The grandfather chided softly, his blue locks shaking slowly with his head, the Grey visible clearly now that lupus had a few years on him. The boy sniffed slightly." I'm sorry please don't be mad." He said softly, only the age of four he was very touchy when it came to angering people, very few at that age are.

" Its ok my boy." The grand father said as he waved his hand, beckoning him in." come in and shut the door." Kala complied." Why's that grandpa lupus?" he asked as he listened to him, he set his blanket on the couch and set his teddy on top, doubling over his work to make sure the teddy bear was comfortable.

He smiled and turned to see that lupus had pulled up a chair next to his, Kala smiled as his blue eyes twinkled reflecting the fires light in them. " Is it a story? Is it huh?" he asked as he stumbled over and climbed onto the chair.

The grand father nodded." Not just any story tonight though, this one is real." He said in a mysterious voice, one that seemed to mask his age for a few moments." This one is real, magic monsters and all." He whispered as his eyes glazed over slightly. He smiled as his mind began taking him back in time threw the woven thoughts that were his memories. He took himself back as he spoke the words his mind had been repeating over and over again." There was a demi human, a long time ago…."

Chapter 2: the docks

Lynx sat, legs propped up on the table as he talked to his co-worker, a man by the name of orphan. " I know jeez, we can't ship out till we pay the fee's. What do you want from me an arm and a leg?" he said with a sarcastic tone. ". If it helped pay then sure. Its not like we can just hop along the road those damn docking authorities will tear our ship apart." Orphan said coolly as he thought, trying to come up with a way out of the situation. " Well lynx we have three choices, bounty, hard work, or theft you pick." He said as e sighed and sat down roughly.

Lynx would rub his chin with his tail, the cat humanoid demi human that he was had been trying to come up with a solution." Well then lets find us a bounty." He said smoothly. He would get up and headed to the door. On the way out he grabbed his trench coat." Stay here. Ill go check things out, I mean with you being a big rock star I wouldn't want you to break a nail." Lynx hurried out of the room at the last comment, a grin playing on his face as he did.

On the other side of town a young teen was hopping from roof to roof, following behind a procession of wealthy noble men and women. They rode on thrones with platforms built around them, and shades over the top. They seemed to love riding threw the streets, parading their fancy clothes and lackluster points of views. He had stolen from them once before and they never quite got over it

The boy was no more then 16, though you couldn't tell from the outside. He was dressed almost like a ninja, exempt bare foot and his eyes were not shown. Most would think him some weird demi that can see with out seeing, but in truth the veil covering his face was extremely well made, high quality and worked as a one way see threw silk.

He hopped over a wall and grabbed a building edge, pulling himself onto the ledge and over. He smirked as he looked at the front of the procession, an old man called drake, the leader and man of the family, was making his way threw shouting" way, way for the calroy!" his families crest, almost like our last names, said in the same fashion almost. For example drake would be drake of calroy.

He looked at him, old probably slow, not a problem. The next in line was his son, Casreil. He had dark hair, cut short, tanned leathery skin, and he was a sword fencer of extremely well grade, not a bad taste in women either, gathering from the women that sat on his throne as it was carried by the eunuchs. His gaze traveled back even more to his first born daughter, second born behind Casreil.

His first born daughter was Laura, a practicing wikka, dabbling in the elements. Like her brother her hair was ebony black, but cut a bit longer, stopping just above her shoulders. Her emerald eyes seemed to hold a deadly shine to them, one that showed how powerful a hold she could have one a man if she so desired.

Finally the twins. They were not really twins, but most believed them to be. The boy, axe, was a slave, dark hair traced with red, and red eyes burning past his low cut hair that seemed to drape over his eyes, though he was a slave he hardly did any work, just what his master Kim wanted.

She was a high breed of women, most men considering her a target of sorts, many asked for her name in marriage but sadly, her father had no control over her. It was her brother Casreil who had to clear the groom to take her hand, or she would have been gone long ago. Her black hair (it had to be a trait of blood) was laced with red like axe's, her brown eyes were shocking, looking at them gave you the impression what you saw was what you got, and yet they still held a certain mystery about them, like a secret you could never find out no matter how hard you looked.

He shook his head." Way, way for the calroy!" the old man drake called, his creases getting deeper, each facial feature deepening." NOW!" the boy axe jumped out, soaring upwards as he looked at the thief, he gulped as he realized they had set him up for a trap." Where will you go now? You will pay for the thefts!" the old man screamed, axe landed on the roof a good 12 feet away." Not only is our pet dog after you but so is every bounty hunter in this city!" Kim looked up, slightly a worried look had crossed her face, and she didn't want her brother hurt. She smacked her self mentally, reminding her self that axe was not her brother, though he had been there for her more then any of the family she had blood wise. Her mother died and her father was not even true blood, so you can imagine she didn't have very many to talk to besides axe. She raised her hand and idly played with a bracelet, Alak only caught a glimpse of it, but he would get it soon.

The boy drew out a thin wire, not really thin, but enough of one side of the wire shined in the light..." Dog eh?" he asked axe growled slightly as a fang protruded to be hard to spot if you were not looking right where it was he turned to axe slowly as the hook on the end over his bottom lip. "There is reson for axe nick name." The 'dog' whispered apparently not schooled in the languages of his masters." No way!" The boy screamed, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. " Alak pay." Axe whispered. " So you know my name? Not many but street smart people know that." He said before regaining his composure

"A were wolf? Well looks like I might have to run." He said sarcastically, trying to bluff it out as he thought of a way out. He would smirk as he swung the wire slowly at first, with gathering momentum. Axe crouched, in a position that looked like a cat or something that was ready to pounce on its prey.

Casreil would grab his sword from his bag and draw it out swiftly, a moment later he was climbing the side of the house, sword in one hand, other drawing him to the house's roof. He hopped over and saw the two in a stand still." Sick him!" Casreil yelled, his voice lighter then you would expect, but then again he wasn't really the biggest person, more frail looking when he was standing, and his sword in his hand.

Axe jumped forward, one hand shooting out catching alak by the arm; his pearly white nails cutting threw the clothing. Alak thanked god that his clothes were designed baggy, or he probably wouldn't have an arm right now. He would twist around and kick axe in the side, a snap kick, nothing fancy. He succeeded in checking axe, but only so much that he was on his guard now. Casreil charged forward, his sword held tight as he slashed up and down at alak, slightly in a diagonal path so as to do as much damage as possible. The wire helped block one blow, and made Casreil back off but not for long, he hid the wire again as Casreil began his second attack. On the last upswing before the sword would rend alak's flesh he back-flipped, kicking the blade higher up, his hands caught the edge of the roof, and for a moment he hung in a hand stand, he would feel his weight shift slightly as he gritted his teeth.

Casreil recovered quikly and launched out, trying to cut alak's exposed body in half, but failing as alak swung downward, he flew threw an open window, not perfectly like in all those movies, his entrance to the room was sloppy, he banged his left arm on the side of the window and hit a table on the way in. he recovered and ran to the other window, for only a few heart beats after he began running axe flipped threw the window, his wolfish balance and instinct helping him avoid alak's mistake.

Alak jumped out the window on the opposite side, his aim clear as axe approached the window at full speed, he landed on Casreil's throne, he pulled a second sword Casreil always carried, its hilt silver with gold inlaced and trimmings, and diamonds inset in the handle, the blade was Mithril and very light. Alak smiled and hopped over Laura's throne, landing on top of it he hopped to Kim, landing next to her with the sword held to her throat." Sorry." He whispered with a flinch." I don't want to do this but I need your family off my tail." He turned and looked at the approaching axe, who had taken a look of horror at where he had ended up, Casreil had somehow gotten around and to his other side. surrounded would be a good word, for that's all he was.

He would shake his head as he sighed." I won't hurt your lovely sister if you back off." He called out to Casreil, not daring to move lest he lose his upper hand. Axe would take a step back automatically; drake noted this mentally and sighed. The dog boy would be in pain later for this mistake, not charging to his death for Kim. Alak took her wrist in his, before letting it go he sighed and glanced at her. " Well looks like I cant take ya along.' He whispered as a joke, she looked at him like he was an idiot " just get out of here."

Alak smiled, untill the wind kicked up, blinding everyone with dirt, rocks acted like shrapnel to alak, ripping at his clothes, tearing at exposed flesh. The sand and dirt backed off, and after a moment every ones eyes had readjusted to the light once more.

What they saw surprised them, since alak was a normal on the streets, especially at fooling the gamblers, taking the money of the men that cheated by beating them at their own game. His blue hair shone and his eyes seemed to Pierce who ever he looked at. He looked to Kim and winked before running, axe got in the way, barring his path untill he nearly lost his left arm, the blade alak had buried deeply into his chest. Of coarse alak ditched the sword where it had struck axe, but knew it wouldn't kill him, he wasn't a murderer after all.

He took off down one of the alleys, and laughed as he twirled his hand around, a bracelet was in his hand, the calroy crest, turquoise stones were embedded around the gold and silver laced bracelet...' hope Kim doesn't get to mad." He said to himself, jokingly of coarse what did he care?

He hopped a fence and dove into a junk pile, underneath was somewhat like a tent, one he made to hide if someone was searching for him." Three days rations before I must flee. I might want to return this before I leave." He whispered before leaning back." Ill be fine." He whispered

He smiled thinking himself clear untill he felt a small tremor, and the top of the junk pile was blown away. He ducked down, feeling a shard of hot metal cutting at his back." Damn it!" he yelled as he rolled forward. He looked back and there was a really big guy, burnt tan skin, and a good six-foot 7 inches, he was an ex marine by the name of Eric. " Hey boy." He said before he slammed alak in the face with his knee. Alak flew backwards threw the refuse wall of his home as he screamed in pain.

Eric stepped out of the hole alak had made and smiled." Heh the bounty is high, and ive got an eye out for you now alak." He said. Alak looked up wearily. "Dead or alive?" he coughed out, wanting to know what had possessed an ex marine to come after him. Eric laughed." Dead, just dead." He would reach down and grab alak by the face, pick him up and slam him into the much more sturdy brick wall of the houses.

Alak's muffled cries of pain burned into Eric's hand as he repeatedly bashed alak into the wall. His face shows no mercy, nothing but satisfaction. Alak felt himself slammed into the wall one more time before he finally passed out, he had a high tolerance to pain, but even this was getting to him way to much. As soon as the cries of pain stopped Eric let him go, his arm throbbing at how many times he slammed him into the wall." Heh thirty, you're the new high record kid." He said, as this was his way of killing his bounties. alak felt his final breath leave him as darkness came like a swift rider in the night. was this it? the end of his line... perhaps he would see his father again...

this is all for now, if you want to see the fate of alak, then please be so kind as to look at the bottom right of your screen and leave a comment. burn if you will it only serves to make the story better. to those of you who enjoyed my little story, thank you for reading.

see you all soon hopefully

gero


	2. Chapter 2

aaaahhh finally! the next part of the story, so i decided to go threw and retype some parts just to try and add more depth to the story and it ended up being my freaking CAT im actually a dog person, cat's my roommates spilled orange juice all over my only keyboard, thank the gods it still works , but its got a hard time typing what i put in it, so any error's please forgive i am trying to snatch them all i promise. gomen for the mistakes and enjoy the story, as always, flame it if you want, it'll only make my story better and give me something to laugh at, because when you flamer's get so angery it gets oh so childish and chibi funny.

Chapter 3: the daring wolf

While all this happened the calroys had gotten home and went to their respective rooms or spots in the house. The house itself was huge, four stories, made to look fabulus with gold trimmings over the white paint. Kim and her slave axe were in the top floor, witch was more like an attic then the floor of a home, but Kim had wanted it, and her father gave it to her." Poor Kim, ok?" axe asked, his tone low, he wasn't normally aloud to talk to Kim, at least not when the others were around. " don't worry axe I'm fine." She said in a dull voice." Its just to much drama over some street rat."

She began to disrobe, and axe, even though he was a guy hadn't left the room. He knew what would happen if he were to try anything. Besides he loved Kim, like they were twins, not just master and slave. He went to her closet and pulled out her louging clothes, made to be more comfortable then flashy and set them on the bed before bowing. " axe you know you don't have to bow." She said as she looked down at him, before beginning to put on the clothes that were laid out." Father hurt." He said not raising." I know pain soon." Kim sighed." I wont let him." She said as she finished up.

Kim would idely rub her wrist, that's when she froze. Axe looked up, her scent changing from normal to scared, very scared." Misstress?" he asked in a croaky voice." My moms bracelet." She cried out as she began to search franticlly, tearing threw her old clothes, looking anywhere she might have accidently left it.

Axe would sniff around the room as well, it was metal and hard to find like this but she wore it so often her scent would be perminently on it. He growled slightly as he looked at Kim. She was nearly in tears, her bottom lip trembling, that was one of two things her mother had left behind, and she valued it more then her own life." Axe what am I to do?" she asked as she collapsed on the bed in tears, her shoulders shaking as the sobs rocked threw her body." Alak steal." He said.

Kim looked up at axe, anger and tears both seemingly pouring out of her eyes." What?!" she asked as she got up." I no remember well mistress. But he grab wrist I see, he grab wrist where bracelet was. Now no bracelet." He said as he tried to word it slowly and easy to understand.

Kim nodded as she ran around the room,looking for a weapon." Ill get him." She cursed under her breath and turned, just in time to see axe jumping out the window. She cried out in surprise and ran to the window to see him running off. He bounded easily over the wall that surrounded the property." Oh no." she whispered, he wasn't aloud to leave unless acompanied and if the soldiers caught him well, she might lose her brother to the gillotene.

Axe hopped on the roof tops." Start here." He whispered. He wanted to start here for two reasons, one was no guards looked up, and two was alak had jumped by roof tops a lot, maybe his scent remained. He followed it until his sharp ears picked up a thumping noise, he followed it and soon a muffled scream became apperent to his wolfish senses. He would peek over and see blue hair and a body in opposite ends of a skillet like hand that belonged to a merc. Axe could tell he had fought before. the pheramones his body was giving off were sick. The screams ceased after a few seconds. " heh thirty, you're the new high record kid."

As soon as axe saw his chance he jumped down, and slammed both his feet into the mans lower back. Eric fell down with a yelp, believe it or not. he got up and turned quickly, trying to get a glimpse of who attacked him, but all he saw was a foot. The foot kicked him in the temple, left side of his face, and knocked him out cold. axe moved quikly over to alak and set two fingers on his throat, feeling a pulse he smiled." Good." He was glad that his master taught him little tricks. He shouldered alak, and hopped back up to the building, running back to the place he called home.

Unknown to the were wolf, lynx was watching them from another building." Well at least he didn't catch my scent." He said before smirking and following them, keeping them within his eye sight, but not so close. He knew the wolf could catch his scent or even worse, feel him following them. He shook his head as he followed them." Calroy put out the bounty, why would their wolf be saving him?" he asked after seeing the calroy's crest burned onto the base of his neck.

He shook his head." Saving a theif?" he would stop as they approached the house, and let the wolf hop over the fence without him following. Axe would hide alak in a bunch of bushes, and went to tearing at his arms with his own claws, he would wait untill the first drop of blood came to stop, and began rubbing his arms over alak." Scent save." He whispered. He had caused his own scent to block out alaks, that way the regular dogs wouldn't come over this way, they all feared axe.

Axe crawled up the wall and reentered his mistress's room only to find her sitting on the bed and her father drake looking at her." Where is he?!" he cried out. Kim would sigh." I… I don't know." Drake looked up as he saw the window curtains move slightly and smiled." Finally." He said, he grabbed axe's neck and yanked him painfully to the door." Leaving ehh? You'll pay for that dog." He whispered vilely. Axe hushed out something about bushes.

Kim looked at him, and then nodded." Ill come for you axe." She whispered, but no ears heard it. She climbed out her window and looked around, only two bushes near the wall. " thank god dad had them removed." She whispered, knowing it would have been a long search if the bushes that her sister planted were still there. She walked over to them and searched one. Then another before seeing the last thing she wanted." Theif." She whispered. He groaned slightly as he turned over in his state.

Kim saw his back, scrapes from the weird sand storm, and blackened patchs of skin." What the?" she whispered as her bleeding heart took over." Damn it." She whispered before looking around. She would pick him up, holding one of his arms over her shoulder as she made her way to the house, the scent of blood filled her nostrils as she noticed the back of his head looked almost like the top layers of the skin had been put threw a meat grinder. She was suprised at how light alak was. She was having no trouble in crossing the property and getting into her house.

She made her way up the stairs, thankfully avoiding any one else in the house. When she got to the upper floor she set him down on the bed and pulled out a really old set of clothes. She ripped them up and began to bandage him up. Damning her own need to help people out instead of getting what was rightfully hers. After she had finished and thrown the rest of her ripped clothes away.

Alak woke up suddenly, the pain overtaking his mind and vaulting him out of his unconseuss state. He rolled over as he pulled the hook out. Where was he? His mind reeled as he looked around.he looked down to find he was dressed in clothes that resembled his own, in a slavish sort of way. Spotting Kim as she threw the rest of her stuff away. He would roll off the bed." Where am I?!"he asked coldly as his eyes watched her.

Kim froze, turning just enough to see him." Your at my home." She whispered. She didn't dare move. Her heart beat was like a drum in her chest, pounding quickly as she looked at him.' Your ok. I don't want to hurt you." She said. Alak looked at her and growled slightly." Really now. How did I get here?" he asked as he remembered his last painful moments with Eric. " Axe brought you here." She whispered." If you talk loud my brother might here you." He would nod slowly as he watched her." Well…. Are you the one that bandaged me up?" she nodded quikly, her flowing locks falling over her face for a moment.

He would slide the hook away." Why did he bring me here?" Kim would look down to the ground." He thought you had my mothers bracelet." She said as tears threatened her face again." I'm sorry he falsly accused you." Alak looked at her." Why do you care for the bracelet?" he asked, Kim would slip down onto her knee's and look down." My mother is dead." She whispered." My father sold all of her stuff exept that bracelet." Alak looked at her, one moments pause as the gears in his mind turned." Well you helped me…." He would pull it out from his only pocket and lean forward, holding it out so that she could see it." You DID take it." She nearly cried out. She took it and put it back on, only thankful that she had it again.

Alak sighed." Sorry didn't think it was that important. I only steal what I know can be replaced but I geuss that cant be. Oh well.' She got up and walked over to him. He looked at her, wonderinhg what Kim wqould do, that is only for a moment. a slap echoed threw the top floor." Owww!' he hissed as he held his cheek.

She would look at him." That's for taking it." She said." Look just… don't leave right now, I need to get axe, I think he is being beaten." She would leave alak in the dark, his mind wondering what she meant, in between the bursts of pain from his cheek.

Kim made her way to the basement, and apon entering it found her father with a whip, and axe tied up." Run from this house again and you will suffer more." He said coldly as he brought down the whip on his back. Axe howled out, his mind reeling, he was a smart guy, but he had never been taught, so for all intents and purposes he was being punished like a child when taking a cookie before dinner." Axe sorry." He whimpered out. Kim would sigh." Father! Stop it." She said, drake looked to his daughter." Why is that Kimberly?" Kim looked at him." because he thought he could find my bracelet. I lost it and he thought it in the city." Drake stopped relising he wasn't in control now, when it came to that damn bracelet Kim wouldn't give up, about anything.

He would look at the wolf." Say so next time, and dog if you mess up one more time, I will make this seem like a walk in the park." He said before leaving. Kim would look at axe, and release him, his back held many cuts." Oh axe." She said as she released him. She would help him upstairs, and to her surprise alak was still there." So he helped me?" he asked she nodded." But I cant bandage him up." Alak would smirk and walk over to him." Well don't worrie." He would set axe stomache down on the bed as he whimpered in pain.

Alak rubbed his hands together." Haven't done this in a long time." He whispered, his hands started shaking as he growled. He set his hands on the cuts that were bleeding and sighed.' This is gonna hurt axe." Pain shot threw the cuts and axe let out a wolfish scream. The cuts closed quickly, but the pain didn't subside untill axe had torn the bed up with his claws.

Alak would smile." Sorry but at least.your not bleeding. He would hop onto the ledge." See ya around." He hopped onto the roof and jumped again, landing on the grounds, he returned to the streets he knew so well.

Chapter 4. the proposal

Kim sighed as he left, tired of all the events of the day. Axe would look at the bed and quikly strip it down, before replacing the sheets with ones from the closet. The spare ones were thrown away, hopfully her father wouldn't notice. Kim looked to him." You ok axe?" she asked. He nodded silently as he worked.

Kim would set a hand on his arm, the muscle twitched slightly, he was so used to being beaten that he flinched whenever touched. Kim would look at him and smile." Thanks, I owe you so much." She said as she hugged him, axe would shake his head." Is ok." He whispered." Mistress is like sister, had to help." Kim nodded." I know thanks." She said

Axe smiled at her words." Alak strange." He whispered as he looked at her." No hurt us, help. But steal and threaten earlyr, weird." He said quietly. Kim would nod." Maybe who knows."

Outside and a few hundred feet away, lynx had begun following alak. Alak was heading to one of the cantina's in town. He stepped inside and walked to the back of the cantina, taking a seat at one of the booths. Lynx stepped in after him and went to the bar, making himself look like just another customer. All in all lynx didn't look out of place, this cantina had been subject to were wolfs, vampires, morphers, metalines (a weird tytpe of human machine breed) and just about any other magical being you could think of.

Alak ordered a drink and looked around at the other patrons of the bar. Lynx kept him in the corner of his eye, not giving any clues that he was watching alak, but making sure he didn't lose him. He would sigh as he thought, something wasn't right, something wasn't right at all, the bounty mustve been high." Great." He would down his drink and have another ready soon. He leaned back slightly before a voice caught his attention." One swipe, and you would be dead." He opened an eye." Really now lynx?" he asked, the demi human was well known, if by face not name." What you after the bounty?" he asked in a calm voice.

Lynx smiled." I don't need it. I need a fighter." Alak looked at him." Really and what do you want to fight?" he asked. " well I've got an army, just no generals." Alak smiled as he shook his head." Doesn't sound like my type of gig."

Lynx shook his head.' Not much of a choice for you, if Eric attacked you." Alak looked at him." So your saying you can stop him?" lynx shook his head." I can remove the bounty." Alak smirked." Well then, I'm alak. Nice to meet ya lynx." Lynx smiled." Alak? Not the guy I was looking for. So why don't you give me your real name." Alak froze at those words and looked at him." How…"

Well sorry to take your attention away from the cantina but back at the calroy residense something was in the works, something that would affect lynx and alak more then they knew. " so then drake is it a deal?" Eric asked as he smiled." You bring alak here, dead or alive and I promise kims hand to you." He said as he nodded." So then drake I will see you around, I have a hunt to continue." Eric said as he grabbed his black trench coat.

Eric stepped outside and looked up at the sky.a grin made itself more pronounced on his face as he walked from the house.axe who had been listening in from the stair case padded quietly to his masters room. He slipped into her room on the fourth floor and sat her down quikly." Kim, listen." He said as he talked." Master, dad he promise you to man."

Kim looked at him in surprise." What do you mean?" she asked as she thought, her mother told him she would never allow Kim being promised to a man with out her consent, but her father seemed to be following his dead wifes wishes less and less. She sighed heavily in defeat." To whom?" she asked, hoping it was at least someone she knew and was friends with.

Axe looked at her sadly." Eric, fighter in army." She looked up sharply." WHAT?!" her mood jumped from sad about her mothers wishes being violated to pure anger." I'm NOT going to marry a murderer!" axe would look at her." Worse. He kill alak to marry you." She would tilt her head slightly in surprise. "My father is giving my hand away over a BOUNTY!?" she would close her eyes and count to ten before looking at axe." Go now, ill make sure no one knows your gone, warn alak, hurry brother." She whispered to axe.

Axe nodded and left out the window, Kim watched him go and quikly began to make plans, she would not marry Eric, even if she had to kill herself, or even better him. Axe would leave, following the still fresh scent trail untill it had lead him to the cantina. He watched the entrance, knowing there was no way he a slave could get in, but he could wait till alak came out.

So have you been waiting to hear what happened in the cantina? Well here it is. Alak had looked at lynx in surprise, not knowing that someone had known his real name, he preyed lynx didn't know his crest. " so?" he sighed." Heh just reverse the letters." He whispered." So its true, your not alak, but Kala, must be a family name." Alak, who was now Kala, nodded." Kinda.every third generation."

Lynx smirked, his eyes holding how he had figured it out, but he would never tell. " so the blue is in the genes?" Kala nodded." Yeah and the name is every third generation, when we grow up we switch to alak." He would sigh." How did you figure out?" lynx smiled." I looked where you didn't want anyone too. That's why you kept hitting the calroy family house. You didn't want anyone to question what happened to the Azure crest, isn't that right."

Kala looked at him in utter surprise." How the hell?!" lynx smiled." I have a few informants. One being a wolf who can hunt down any info I need." Kala looked at him." Do I get a name?"

Lynx thought for a moment." Only a name no crest." Kala nodded to this condition." Her name is Mimi, very good vampire, along with asome, a capable were wolf." Kala smirked." So its true your trying to unite the clan and the coven?" he asked, refering to the vampire coven mano di morte, the name origenated from the words deaths hand, a coven that came from italy long ago, and a were wolf clan luna di sangue, a german clan that like the vampire clan came to these lands long ago. Both lines had new blood in them so for the magority they sent the younger wolfs and vamps to do the work, while the origonals, if they were alive played as elders watching and teaching

Lynx nodded." Yeah that's my goal, I'm trying to set up a kingdom." Kala laughed." Watch it talk like that will get you thrown in the gallows." Lynx laughed." Lets see Jesse take me in. he couldn't even if he sent his entire army after me." Kala would shake his head and stand up. " ive got a few places to be." He said as he went for the door. Lynx nodded." Well you know how to contact me." He said as he turned." That guy orphen he works for me."

Kala stopped and turned." What?" he asked as he took a step back to him." How do you know orphen?" he asked lynx quikly." That depends. He hangs out at the theatre." Lynx said as he left. Kala sighed and took his exit as well. He turned down an alley and heard someone land behind him, he twisted as he swung his left leg around intent on hurting who ever it was. A hand with pearly white nails grabbed his foot." Calm alak." Axe whispered." Axe come to warn. Eric, army man, he come hurt you."

Kala looked at him and nodded." Right, I remember when he beat me into that wall why?" axe shook his head." No he come to kill. If Eric kill you, he get Kim as prize." Kala stopped and looked to him." Really now?" he would rub his chin." Ok then, thanks for the warning I geuss." He said before nodding.' Ok then go."Axe nodded and left him be.

Chapter five. memories return

Kala sighed as he continued to walk, his feet carrieing him to the south side of the town. The easiest way to tell was the fact that on the four sides of the town were the four wealithest families, almost like terratory. Calroy at north, strisis west, memso east, and Azure south. He stopped as the old mansion came into veiw. He looked at it, worn down, abandonned, and desolite, his families pinnacle long past. All of his family dead after the mass murderer hit his house, he had gotten away, but his crest was still inside. threw out his whole life he had been kept indoors, he never had travelled farther then his back yard.

His care taker ( all the richer chidren had them, like axe to Kim) was a slave by the name of shadow X. shadow wasn't really a slave, his father baught him, and set him loose. He then hired him to take care of Kala. Kalas father was a good man, he was probably the best of the four families. The mayor lived in the direct center of the town.

He remembered the night it happened, he was ten, and he had the worst night of his life. Memories flew at him as he remembered getting woken up, shadow taking him out the back door. His mothers body was in the hall, and his father was fighting the assasin. He continued walking until he got in the run down remains of the burned down house. " I geuss time takes no prisoners." He whispered as he walked. He looked around, before catching the old stair case. He smirked as he set a hand on the banister. Suddenly the room turned upside down, his vision blurred and the last things he remembered were a luaghing sound, and a throbbing at the base of his skull...

well another cliffy typea try at an ending for this par, in the next couple of chapters im going to add a timeline either at the front of the story, or the back, so as to help the ones that might get a bit mor confused about it. that and if ANYONE is reading chapters will go up weekly so as to help me with time on writing it


End file.
